The Fandom Games: Bella vs Katniss
by BohemianTypewriter
Summary: It is my regrettable duty to inform you that you will have to take part in another Hunger Games, of sorts. However, these Games will be different in several ways: 1, all three of your teammates can survive, 2, you have only three competitors to fight against, and 3, those three competitors include two vampires and one werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

I smooth the crumpled paper out on my knee. My fingers are slightly sweaty and the ridges of my fingertips leave their mark on the sheet. It's typed, a very simple slip in simple font.

_Dear Katniss, Peeta, and Gale:_

_ It is my regrettable duty to inform you that you will have to take part in another Hunger Games, of sorts. However, these Games will be different in several ways: 1, all three of your teammates can survive, 2, you have only three competitors to fight against, and 3, those three competitors include two vampires and one werewolf. For further information on these species, study the Twilight saga you will find at your feet. Finally, you are not in a manipulated arena-you are simply in a fenced off forest area with land mines outside that will be activated if you escape without killing the vampires and werewolf. _

_ May the odds be ever in your favor._

_ Sincerely, a Panemaniac._

_P.S.: Peeta, I freaking love you._

Cold air brushes against my icy, snow-white skin and blood scarlet lips. I pull myself upwards to the impression of paper against my hands, which are suave skinned and very sensitive. I scan the words, my beautiful eyes skimming over the printed letters quickly and deftly.

_Dear Bella, Edward, and Jacob,_

_ It is my regrettable duty to inform you that you will have to take part in a battle against a baker, a hunter and a victor. To fully understand your competition, you must read the Hunger Games triology at your feet. Enjoy. Also, do not attempt to escape this forest. You will be blown up. _

_ You have three days to plan until the countdown._

_ Sincerely, a Twihard-_

_P.S.: OMG EDWARD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M TALKING TO YOU HOLY CRAP. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Peeta," said Katniss, pacing across the room, the sound of her boots loud on the wooden floorboards. "Tell me again the vampire characteristics."

Peeta grabbed one of many scraps of paper littering the table and read his notes aloud. "Skin hard as granite, body that sparkles like diamonds, speed, strength, keen senses, night vision-"

"We're dead," said Gale, simply. He picked up a piece of paper off the desk and started to scribble on it. "I'm going to compose an epitaph. _Here lies Gale Hawthorne_-"

"Shut up," said Katniss. "Gale, we're not going to die." Her own voice sounded bleak to her. "Peeta, please keep going."

"Do not sleep, telepathy-"

"CRAP-"

"And that's it."

"Fantastic."

"Do they have any weaknesses at all?"

"Our arrows will just bounce off their skin," said Peeta. "The only way to kill a vampire is to dismember their body and then burn the remains."

"If we set them on fire?"

"They'll take a quick run to put themselves out. What we can do is trap them somewhere they can't get away from, and then set it on fire."

"Any barriers we make, they'll rip apart," objected Gale.

"What powers does the werewolf have," Katniss asked warily.

"They can turn into wolves, obviously, and achieve great speed; fast even in human form, they can telepathically communicate with members of pack, which he can't since there are no other packs. He has strong reflexes and could probably grab an arrow out of the air if he saw it coming, they regenerate fast, are immune to cold; a bullet through the temple might not even be enough to kill him; their skin is hard; and they can smell, see and hear things from miles away."

"Okay, okay." Katniss threw herself into one of the wooden chairs surrounding the table. She cradled her head in her hands, weaving her fingertips into the hair at her scalp. "What sort of relationship do they have."

"Well, they seem to be in something they call a 'love triangle'. Bella, the female vampire, is in love with Edward, the male vampire, and vice versa, and also in love with Jacob the werewolf, and vice versa, leading to an uneasy relationship between Jacob and Edward, but a strong bond between Bella and Jacob and between Bella and Edward."

"That's complicated."

"It's an advantage," said Gale thoughtfully.

"We can't shoot arrows at them," Katniss pointed out, "And we can't fight them hand to hand, so the only thing left is to set a trap."

"The vampires and the werewolf have pretty much the same characteristics, but I'm guessing that he can only hunt in his wolf form," Gale said. "If we can make a trap-"

"We can't hold him in with ropes or anything. He's too strong."

"Okay," said Gale. "Something that'll occupy him for a few minutes."

"A meal," said Katniss. "Rabbits, or something-whatever we can find."

"Right. While we're hiding up in the trees-"

"Wait," Peeta interrupted. "He'll be able to sense us-smell us or see us."

"Peeta," Katniss said thoughtfully. "You could help camouflage us. He won't be able to see us, and anyway, we can probably make ourselves stink badly enough so that our smells don't overpower his senses."

"Okay, so supposing he's feeding while we're perched in the trees. We have our bows, but supposedly his skin's strong as granite-"

"Not in his wolf form," Peeta pointed out.

"Perfect," said Katniss, with a rare smile. She was relieved that there was finally a weakness they could use to their advantage.

"But, he'll still be able to regenerate quickly."

"So the only way to kill him," Katniss stated, "Is to rip him apart and burn the pieces."

"There's no way we can do that. Our greatest advantage with the bow and arrow is distance-but we don't have to." Gale's eyes were lighting up with the same fervor Katniss could see in him when he came up with a new snare. "Just hurt him enough so that his vampire crush shows up with her vampire in tow."

"That sounds like a terrible idea," stated Peeta. "All three of them together?"

"Ah, but they won't be focusing on us-they'll be focusing on the dying boy. Wolf. Whatever. So while they huddle-"

"We chop them up with an axe?"

"What we need is something to slow them down enough for us to be able to chop them up."

"Emotional power, again?"

"Sorry, that involves holding captive one of them, which we can't."

"Why not…." Katniss's voice trailed off. "The boy. The werewolf boy. He's the weakest, I guess. If we can trap him in his wolf form, an arrow against his eye-"

"They'll snatch the arrow away from us in a heartbeat. Super speed, remember?" Peeta said.

"Dammit. Well then-"

"Poison."

Peeta's eyes widened. "We poison the rabbits?"

"I was approaching from the angle of poisoning the boy, but poisoning the rabbits could also work."

"No," Katniss pointed out. "Not if he smells the poison on the rabbits."

"Fine. How about this. We have to separate the body parts, right?"

"Right."

"So how about that land mines."

"We can't trick them out of a giant fence-"

"But what if we get the boy, hanging over the fence, grievously injured, and the two of them go to his rescue, and we then topple them over to the other side-"

"Boom," said Gale. "The gaping holes in that plan-"

"What if, when he's feeding, we rig up a rope and pulley system with rocks hanging above him. The rocks have something burning between them, maybe some sap for flammability, and then we cut the rope, sending the rocks falling down on top of him, crushing his legs and setting him on fire. With perhaps a mournful howl to call in the vampires. Plus, with his legs gone, we're eliminating his speed; later on, while he's under the rocks, we can get a few arrows into him too. I doubt his strength will be very helpful with his legs crushed."

The three of them considered the plan. "What if," said Peeta contemplatively, "We set off the land mines ourselves, with arrows, like in the Games, Katniss. They think we gave up in cowardice and rush to the scene. Then, we activate them by shooting an arrow where they stand, and blow them up."

_A.N.: Anyone willing to provide some ideas for the team? _


End file.
